


Slugged, Not Shaken

by Gryphonrhi



Category: James Bond (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's not like spies are unusual in Colorado Springs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slugged, Not Shaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).



It was supposed to be a very nice dinner out with Teal'c. Not a date -- they certainly weren't dating -- but time out of the Mountain, and better food than the mess turned out. (Although the second shift master cook was amazing if he liked you, and he did like Teal'c and Sam enough to feed the rest of the team very well.)

But the point was, time out of the Mountain, time out of drab, dull olive green, time out of sturdy, too-sensible boots, time among different people with different hairstyles and different lives and the odd, touching belief that they're the only threat to their planet.

Vala was _not_ supposed to be ducking behind a bar because someone was shooting at--

"Well, that's annoying. They're not even shooting at us."

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded and indicated he was going to take the shooter on the right.

Vala scooped up a convenient bottle of high test fuel that simply happened to taste good and lobbed it at the gunman closest to her. It flew better than she'd expected and actually hit him in the head instead of the chest. (Who knew they were more aerodynamic full?)

One of his partners looked over and Teal'c hit him. Once. He fell over. Typical.

The third shooter... was wounded, on the ground, and a man was kneeling beside him, putting pressure on the wound. Not in an entirely helpful fashion, given the yelp and the intent question about, "Who sent you?"

"Really, darling, that's a perfectly sensible question and way of asking it. You can't possibly be from around here." Vala came over and looked at him. "Of course, neither is he."

"Shut up and watch for his backup."

Vala rolled her eyes. "Do quit being so stupidly arrogant." She looked at the man on the ground. "Tell you what. Answer his questions and I'll stay here. Go silent and I'll find better things to do, and he does look a little ruthless. You might not think so, though."

Teal'c said mildly, "Perhaps we should find dinner elsewhere?"

He spilled his guts remarkably quickly. Dreadful quality of spies around these days. (Vala did get dinner later, too, but with Teal'c, thank you. James Bond couldn't possibly have been the successful spy's real name.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween treat.


End file.
